(Storyline: Origin)(22) The unfaithful husband: Part 2
Year 23th: First meet Pamela I open the door. The room is dark, just like all other room for the undercover agent. There is no one else in the room except a blonde woman. She turns back and sees me. " Good evening, Miss" " Hi... Who are you looking for ?" " Is Mr Allison here ?" " He has just left half an hour ago" I walk toward her " You're James Walker ?" " Yes" " Mr Allison tells me that you'll come and fill in the report, but he has an emergency call from the California Senator and he has to leave" " Oh... I need to speak with him in person....Something's quite important" " That's OK.... how long does it take... I can sit here and wait for him" " In the next few hours... He will be back" Pamela is typing something on the hologram computer and hands it to me " Here are your report" She stands up from the chair "Sorry, you have to sit in my chair as my computer can't move for security reason" " OK" I smile and sit in her chair She walks to the table behind me and does something while I'm looking at the screen and filling the report. Later, she turns back and look at me from the back (while I'm still looking at the screen and doesn't notice that). After a few minutes, I finish my job. I stand up, she is reading something in table behind me. She turns back to me: "You'll arrive at Spain next week ?" " Yes" She just looks at me embarrassedly. "You're Mr Allison's secretary ?" She smiles " I'm the assisstant for his secretary" " Oh, I see" Both of us smiles and remain silence for a while when looking to each other eyes...it looks liek we are both embarrassed when being alone in the room. We both speak at the same time " I just ... " She " Are you ... " I She smiles and stops speaking " Please" I let she says " Mr Allison say you save his life ?" " Yes... In Colombia... This job is too dangerous....Nobody could think a politician like Mr Allison decide to travel in that way" " Oh... I see...he also says that you're...." she hesitate " you're an engineer, you're experienced, ... you're a hacker...He feels like you're a great one....he says without your help in Algeria, he can't handle..." I smile "Oh, please....no more" She hesitate "Do you feel it comfortable when I ask you something ?" " OK, sure...." " Do you have any girl friends ?" She looks at me erotically " It's...it's a sad story. I have one....but she leaves me...she's too young, too beautiful...she....she used to be everything to me..but she leaves me" " Oh, I'm sorry to heard about that" " And you, do you have any boyfriends ?" She shakes her head "No... I haven't" " Really ?" " Yah...It looks like no one want to have a girlfriend doing the job that sitting 24 hours a day in the office 200 miles under the ground... except the man that understand my job, the man that know what I'm doing" I smile " I might be rude but...you're very pretty... why did you choose that job ?" " Just because I feel that I like it" She smiles We remain silence for a few second.... " You know... that I feel lonely here ?" She " Because you choose that job" I smile She grabs my hand and looks at me erotically. I look at her and smile " It's my pleasure to meet you in person today.... my hero" She I smile "May I invite you for a drink tomorrow night ?" " Sure" We both smile erotically... "I hope the President kept Mr Taylor for the whole night" Pamela " You say he'll back in the next few hours.... and I've just been here for less than an hour" She smiles "What do you want ?" I smile a little and use my hand to touch my mouth " I'd like to wait for him.... as you can see, I'm busy now.... I'd like to call you tommorow" She smiles.... A few hour later, Mr Allison enters the room. Pamela is still working while I'm sitting inside a room and working, too. " Mr Walker has been waiting for you in the waiting room" Pamela " Thanks, Pamela" Mr Allison opens the door. I stand up and he hugs me " Oh, my friend.... can't believe seeing you here" Scene later changes to Pamela sitting outside and looking to the room where I'm speaking. She licks her tongue and grabs a white paper Scene changes back to the room " Good luck, James.... I .... I just don't know when can we meet again" " Sure I'll be back" I stand up " Good night, take care" Then I leave the room. Pamela is still working " Good night, see you tomorrow" ----- Later, I have a week in the heaven with Pamela. I tell her that I'm a soldier in the Universe army to join the war in Arius. After that war, I decide to become an intelligence officer. In that week, at days, we visit many centrall mall like a young couple, she takes a lot of photos between us. Then at night, we fuck all day. There are also some days that we fuck all day in the room, we call the reception to bring food to our room so that we don't need to get out. Together, we explore London. I have the unforgetable memory with her. I will never forget the day we sit in the bridge and look down at the city. The romantic days with her make me forget Angela. After a tired night, we sleep for almost the whole morning in the hotel. When we wake up, she smiles at me, then ruffles in my chest and asks " WIll you marry me ?" I look at and smile " WIll you marry a man you could lose him at any time ?" " I don't care. I just want you" " You know my job..." I hesitate for a while " I don't think of having a family" " Why ? Why did you say so... I know your job" I grab her hand and kiss her " You're too young to get married" " So when can I get married ?" " I don't know but you're just too young....you know...in Arius, I'm used to meet several women that are ageless.... a beauty like you don't need to worry about this....you need to enjoy your youth" After this week, I say goodbye to her and move to Spain. And until I meet Sally, maybe I completely forget Angela. From this time, I've been forgot about Angela for more than 15 years. Because I have a totally new life. Year 30th I can't stop kissing and grabbing Sally's boobs. We're inside an office... Then we start to have sex... A few hours later, I come back to my daily work while my beauty is still looking at the mirror and enjoying her natural beauty. After a while, I turn back and just smile when seeing her keeping on looking at herself in the mirror. Pamela knocks the door. I feel a little embarrassed as Sally is here. I speak on the phone " Any thing emergency ?" She hesitate "It's just something personal.... and I....I need your help... Please" I walk to the door and open. I stand still in there and ask her: "How can I help you ?" She looks at me surprisingly: " Just let me get inside" I'm a little embarassed and hestitate "OK" She walks inside and sits down: " There are several times that Pavel calls me and I..." She stops speaking when seeing Sally walks out of the room. She smiles at Pamela " Good morning" Then Sally hugs me in the neck as if Pamela is not in there " What do you want for your launch ?" (Spanish) " Like all time, sweat heart, nutrient pill" (Spanish) Then she kisses me in the cheek then I turn my face to let her kiss me in the lip. Then she leaves the room. Pamela just looks at her then turn back to me " Daughter of Colonel Garcia ?" I hesitate " Yes...." She smirks which shows the unsastified look in her face A few minutes later, Sally comes back with some sandwich for her and 2 pills for me " Thanks, sweat heart" She hugs me in the neck one more time and kiss me in the cheek " Remember your promise with me, tonight" (Spanish) " You have my words" She keeps on kissing at me as if Pamela is invisible. Pamela shows the annoying look in her face. Later, Sally walks to the room behind and closes the door. " I can see why your wife is always anxious about you" --- Then that night, my wife caught me cheated on her again, this time with Sally. She decides to divorce me. Then on the next day, I discover that Pamela is the CIA agent that they sent to observe me. After the incident in that night, I know for sure that Pamela tells Anna about that. -------- Pamela is sitting alone and having a drink in a centre mall. She doesn't noticed that I'm walking behind her and about to approach. I walk toward and sit in front of her. She first looks suprised but later regain her consciouness and acts as not thing happen. " Good afternoon, Pam. Trying to stay away from me is not easy" " Excuse me, what are talking about" She asks as if she doesn't know anything. " You're a good sleeper agent, Pamela" " Excuse me, how can I help you ?" " What do you get when telling my wife about what happened 2 days ago ?" " I don't know what you're talking about" " Stop lying to me, Pamela" " What did I lie to you ?" " Without you, nobody know about my date with Minnie and Sally. That must be you, you tell my wife that" " Forget that non sense accussation, Walker. How could I do that ?" " Nobody could do that but you. Don't lie to me, Pam" She looks straight to me "Yes, I did it" " Why ?" " Because I love you and you treat me like your mistress, You marry another woman and keep on having fun with other.... I can't never accept that. You even have fun with that Spanish bitch when the nation security is at risk" I hesitate "I'm sorry but you can't do that to me" " You marry a woman so that she can be your cover, although I'm a spy but she's still my friend and I can't put her in danger... If your cover is exposed, what will happen to my friend. She better stay away from you" I remain silence "I'm sorry for what I have done but you can't...you can't hurt her like that" " You're trying to run away from the truth...You hurt her, not me... You don't even love her. You just use her" I angrily stand up "That's enough, Pamela... You're too young to understand my job" I look at her " I think, after today, I don't want to see you again, Pamela...." I hesitate " Good bye" Then I leave A few months later, just a few days before my suicide mission in North Korea, I'm sitting lonely in room in the hotel. I call Pamela " Pamela, It's me, James.... I'm sorry for what I have said to you before. I'm sorry for that. I just want to tell you that I love you and I have done some thing wrong with you. I don't ask for your forgiveness. I just want to tell you that I'm going to do something .....something....unbelievable... Maybe I was right, because we might not have a chance to see each other again after today.... But if I'm still alive after everything, I hope I can see you again and I hope I can be with you.....I'm sorry if I ask you to be with me again when you don't forgive me.....but all I can say is that, if I'm still alive after everything, I will try my best, with everything I can to help you, no matter whatever it takes. Best wishes for you, Pamela.... I love you and I miss you" Year 35th I'm in a shabby room in Slovakia. No safety method can be found in the entrace of my room. Someone heavily knocks the door. I grab the gun and walk to the door. Through the hole, I'm surprised when seeing Pamela. I open the door. She hugs me immediately " I can't believe you're still alive" Pamela I hug her. Then we enter the room. I close the door She asks "Please, help me, James" " How can I help you ?" " I have no where else to go" I smile : "Me too" " But I have done something bad.... something too bad" " What is this ?" " They....they force me betray the CIA.... I... I have no choices... I have no choices but to save the intel to the Russia...." I shout "Why did you do that ?" " Because the Russia kept my husband... and I have no choices...I must save him" " Your husband ?" " Yes....and .....he was killed last week, in South Africa" I remain silence for a while "OK.... how can I help you ?" " I know you're going to travel back to America, I want to go with you" " OK, I will try my best... but how did you find me, anyone else know ?" " No, I swear.... just only me.....it's from...from the contact inside the Agency ?" " What ? Illuminati ?" " sh...sh.. How could you say that word ?" " I'm sorry...who is your husband ?" " We just engage...I ....I though you're dead in Korea and I....I...need a man..." " It's OK"Category:Storyline: Origin